Korra Perry
by mariahmaru
Summary: Random Korrasami oneshots based on Katy Perry songs for my Valentine. Of coarse this will contain yuri, so if you don't like it don't read it. Another note, I'm not a Legend of Korra fan so please forgive me if characters are OOC. [AU Rated T]
1. one of the boys

_One of the Boys_

**((I saw a spider, I didn't scream**

**'Cause I can belch the alphabet**

**Just double dog dare me**

**And I chose guitar over ballet**

**And I take these suckers down**

**'Cause they just get in my way**

**The way you look at me is kinda like a little sister**

**Your high five, your goodbyes**

**And it leaves me nothing but blisters))**

Korra was in gym class playing basketball with the boys in her class while the girls just say on the benches gossiping.

"Alright everyone, next basket wins the game!" Lin the p.e teacher shouted.

"Ha, we got this game in the bag." Korra stated next to her friend Bolin.

"I know right?" Bolin said dribbling the ball, "But we have Mako to get pass."

The two friends glanced up to see the popular hipster boy in front of them, trying to block then from the basket.

"Don't sorry, we'll get passed that loser. Let's just do our special trick." The Eskimo girl said smirking.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Alright, let's do it!" The goofy teen shouted as Korra ran passed Mako and stood behind him.

Bolin dribbled the ball, "Here goes." and he bounced the ball between his brother's legs.

"Wait, what!?" Mako said as he turned and saw Korra receive the ball.

"Too slow Mako." Korra said smugly shooting the ball in the basket.

Lin blew her whistle, "Alright game over, the new game will begin. All the girls who sat out are going to play."

The girls groaned and whined in protest.

"That's what you guys get for sitting out." Mako stated.

"Oh shut it Mako." A girl said.

"Yeah, shut it." Another said.

"You have a way with the ladies." Korra joked.

"Yeah, yeah..." Mako said as Asami walked up to them.

"That was a good game you three." Asami said smiling making Korra blush.

"Thanks Asami I was like -woosh- -woosh- -woosh- and Korra was like -fwoop- and Mako was like 'oh no! My honor has been damaged by Korra and my better looking brother, and my honor must be restored!' Bolin said earning an annoyed look from his older brother.

The light skinned girl chuckled and looked at the Eskimo girl, " Korra do you have a hair tie I can borrow?"

"Sure, you can borrow mine." Korra said taking the hair tie out of her hair and started to tie Asami's hair in a ponytail, "Excuse the sweaty hands."

"Don't worry, I'll be sweating soon enough." The older teen said making Korra blush darkly.

"No dilly dallying ladies! Move it!" The p.e teacher shouted.

"I gotta go, I'll give you your hair tie back in the shower Korra!" Asami said as she ran to the court, unknowingly having Korra stare at her butt as she ran.

"Man it must be illegal to be that fine." Korra thought.

**((So I don't wanna be one of the boys**

**One of your guys**

**Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight**

**That I just wanna be one of the girls**

**Pretty in pearls**

**Not one of the boys**

**So over the summer something changed**

**I started reading "Seventeen" and shaving my legs**

**And I studied "Lolita" religiously**

**And I walked right into school and caught you staring at me))**

Time passed and Korra kept subconsciously staring at Asami. She couldn't help but to notice how luscious and full her body was.

"Why do I keep staring? I'm not into girls now, am I?" The tanned girl said, questioning herself.

"Well I do find her attractive and she is nice to me."

Asami accidentally tripped and fell on her butt making Korra giggle.

"And she's adorable when she's clumsy. I guess I do like her, maybe I should ask her out?"

Just then Asami walked up to her, "Korra, p.e is over, we can get ready to go home."

The Eskimo girl noticed how sweaty her friend was, "Are you going to take a shower here or at home?"

"Here, I have to go somewhere after." The teen answered as Korra stood up.

"Alright, let's hit the showers." The younger teen said and started to walk to the showers with Asami following her.

**(('Cause I know what you know**

**But now you're gonna have to take a number**

**It's OK**

**Maybe one day**

**But not until you give me my diamond ring**

**'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys**

**One of your guys**

**Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight**

**That I just wanna be your homecoming queen**

**Pin-up poster dream**

**Not one of the boys))**

The two girls went into the showers, they were actually the only ones there because the other girls wanted to leave school, which no one can blame them. No one wants to stay in school longer than it is required.

"Nice work you did out there Asami, didn't know you had moves." Korra said as she lathered her black hair with shampoo.

"By moves you mean falling on my butt most of the time?" Asami said jokingly making her friend smile.

"Yeah, at least you're good at something"

"Oh ha ha, you're so funny."

Korra rinsed her hair before asking, "So what are you doing after school?"

"I have a job interview at a café." Asami answered turning the water off.

The Eskimo girl turned her water off too, "That's cool, even though you're pretty rich already."

"Hey, I can't live off of daddy's money forever. I'm not a mooch." The older girl said wrapping herself up with a towel and grabbed her workout bag that had her dirty laundry in it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Korra said wrapping a towel around herself and secretly admired how sexy Asami looked with just a towel on.

"Damn, I think I missed my chance to 'accidentally' see her naked in the shower." The tanned girl thought not noticing Asami walking away.

When Korra pulled away from her dirty thoughts, when she finally noticed that her friend was gone.

"A-Asami?" Korra said as she walked out of the shower and noticed something pink on the floor. She picked it up, it turned out to be underwear.

The girl blushed, "This is her underwear."

She then walked to her locker, "Asami, did you leave?"

No answer.

"I guess she did..." Korra muttered as she opened her locker and got dressed.

When she was all dressed she shoved her friend's panties in her pocket and smiled, "Well... If she didn't notice that they were gone then there shouldn't be any harm of keeping them for myself"

She then closed her locker and started to head home.

**((I wanna be a flower**

**Not a dirty weed**

**I wanna smell like roses**

**Not a baseball team**

**And I swear maybe one day you're gonna**

**Wanna make out, make out, make out with me**

**Don't wanna be**

**Don't wanna be **

**Don't wanna be**

**Don't wanna be))**

When Korra finally was home, she hurried to her room and locked the door behind her and pulled Asami's panties from her pocket.

She smiled smugly as she placed the pink panties onto her face and took a big whiff. Korra shuddered, enjoying the smell.

"I think I might not only be gay, but a closet pervert too." She said softly and smiled, "And you know what? I'm completely okay with that."

**(('Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys**

**One of your guys**

**Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight**

**That I just wanna be one of the girls**

**Pretty in pearls**

**And not one of the boys))**


	2. self inflicted

_Self Inflicted_

It was a Saturday night and Korra wanted to take her girlfriend out to karaoke. They had a private room to themselves with snacks and drinks.

"I never done karaoke before, this should be fun." Asami said looking sitting down and looked through the song book, "But would it be more fun to have friends with us?"

"No way! I'm having you for myself tonight, I'm not sharing!" Korra stated making her girlfriend laugh.

"Well Miss. Territorial, do you want to look in the song book?" The light skinned girl asked.

"Nah, I already have a song in mind." The tan girl said entering the song she wants to sing.

The projector showed the song Korra picked.

"Self Inflicted by Katy Perry? Korra, I didn't know you were a Katycat." Asami said giggling.

"Well now you know more about me babe." Korra said as the music began to play and she started to sing.

"Remember when I dove into the crowd.

And I got a bloody knee under my skin, a mark from wiping out,

It brings back the memories,

Every bone's been broken.

But my heart is still wide open.

I can't stop.

Don't care if I lose.

Baby you are the weapon I choose,

These wounds are self inflicted.

I'm going down in flames for you,

Baby you are the weapon I choose.

These wounds are self inflicted.

One more thing I'm addicted too.

With each scar there's a map that tells a story,

what a souvenir of Young love's like jumping out.

An airplane riding a tidal wave on an ocean of emotion.

My heart rips me wide open.

And I cover up these scars.

We'll make it we'll make it but we break it.

And I can't stop seeing stars,

Lets hope not die.

Whenever you're around,

Around.

I can't stop no I can't stop,

no I can't stop.

Oh I'm going out in flames,

Oh I'm going down in flames,

Oh.

Baby you are the weapon I choose!

Baby you are the weapon I choose..."

Asami smiled brightly and clapped, "You really are a bad singer."

"Hey! I sing my love to you and you tell me that!?" Korra asked annoyed, blessing.

"Yes!" Korra's girlfriend said laughing as the tan girl pouted.

Asami got up from her seat and kissed her girlfriend's cheek, "Aw, don't be mad at me."

"I can't be mad at you.", Korra smiled and kissed Asami on the lips, "Not it's your turn to sing."


	3. i kissed a girl

_I Kissed a Girl_

**((Us girls we are so magical,**

**Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.))**

"K-Korra!" Asami gasped out as her friend Korra groped her left breast.

Korra smirked as she sat on her girlfriend's waist, "Oh come on Asami, it's okay, my parents won't be back in three days."

"I know but-" The older girl said before Korra leaned in and kissed her. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around the Eskimo girl's neck, deepening the kiss.

The tan girl smirked as she snuck her hand under her girlfriend's blouse. In response Asami slipped her hand in Korra's pants.

The tan girl broke the kiss, "Well then, someone's angsty."

"Oh shut up." Asami said kissing Korra again as they began to pull the clothing off of each other.

**((Hard to resist, so touchable.**

**Too good to deny it.))**

Morning came and Asami woke up next to Korra. They were both naked with their clothes scattered on the floor and their hair a mess.

The girl blushed brightly, remembering the dirty deed she did last night. Sure she's been going out for Korra for three months and been friends for four and a half years, never did she thought that they would take that certain step.

"I never thought I would date a girl, let alone be with Korra but I'm glad I am." She thought before she felt something snuggle up to her breast.

She looked down and saw her girlfriend, still sleeping soundly.

Asami smiled as she moved the stray hairs blocking the tan girl's face. Korra grunted in response and snuggled more onto Asami's bare breast.

The light skinned girl tried to muffle her giggles, Korra was too cute.

"Looks like I can't escape the bed, huh?" Asami asked, only receiving only soft breathing as an answer.

She laughed softly as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend and kissed the top of her head.

"Looks like I developed Stockholm syndrome." The light skinned girl said, "... Yeah. You wouldn't laugh at my joke you were awake either."

"I guess I'll tell you my joke when you wake up then."

She then snuggled up more to her girlfriend and fell right back asleep.

**((Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.))**


	4. mannequin

_Mannequin_

**((Usually the Queen of figurin' out**

**Breaking down a man is no work out**

**But I have no clue**

**How to get through to you))**

Korra sat bored in English class, today she had a substitute teacher and he was having absolutely nothing. His name was Mr. Bumi and he just sat on his ass behind the teacher's desk and played games on her teacher's computer.

She sighed, she wished she had friends in this class but sadly she doesn't.

Just then she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. The teen grabbed her phone and saw she had a text from her college girlfriend Asami.

/hey! :)/

Korra smiled and texted back.

/thank god you texted me im losing my mind/

/oh? you are implying you had a mind in the first place. lol./

/youre very funny so what are you doing/

/besides you? just shopping. might get some sexy lingerie to surprise my girlfriend with./

Korra laughed softly.

/thats nice i hope she likes it/

/i do too. ;)/

Someone else texted Korra, but she didn't pay any kind to it.

/i have to go now, my next class is starting. (kisses)/

/aw alright have a good day (kisses)/

"So, I'm going to see Asami in sexy lingerie, huh?" Korra thought as she went to look at her other text message, "I much rather lose all of her clothing all together."

The Eskimo girl clicked on her text, it was from Mako.

"What the hell does he want?" Korra thought as she read the message.

/Can I talk to you?/

/what do you want/

/Just want to talk, meet me by the staircase on the first floor./

The teen girl sighed.

/whatever/

Korra stood up from her desk and walked to the door, "Yo Bumi, I'm ditching class."

"Have fun, just don't tell anyone I let you go." The man said with his eyes not leaving the computer monitor.

"Got'cha." She said as she left class to meet up with Mako.

**((I wanna hit you just to see if you cry**

**I keep knockin' on wood, hopin' there's a real boy inside))**

When Korra finally was at the staircase, she saw that Mako was already there.

"What do you want scarf boy?" Korra asked.

"I want you back." Mako stated simply.

"What!?" The girl asked surprised, "Don't be stupid!"

"Why not?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Oh! If I remember correctly you broke up with me, stupid!"

"Yeah I know and that was a mistake. I was an idiot." Mako said placing his hand on his ex girlfriend's shoulder, "I didn't realized how much you meant to me."

Korra bitterly slapped his hand away from her, "How do I know you didn't the same thing to Asami?"

"Why would I say this to Asami? She means nothing to me, I even had eyes for you even when I dated her." He explained.

Korra began to see red. She shoved Mako against the wall.

"Hey!" Mako cried out.

"You shut up Mako! Just shut up!" She shouted shaking in anger, "You-You don't talk about Asami like she was nothing! She did everything to make your sorry ass happy, but you cheated on her with me! Yeah! I know what I did was wrong but what you did was wrong as well! She had the heart to forgive the both of us, I had the nerve to forgive you for breaking up with me! But you pissed me off now. Now when me and Asami are together, you, YOU come in and try to mess that up!? And YOU have the nerve to say that, that beautiful kind girl who gave us both second Chance meant nothing to YOU!"

"Geez, stop yelling!" Mako stated earning a punch in the face from Korra.

Mako covered his mouth, his lip was bleeding.

"SCREW YOU!" Korra shouted before running away from Mako with tears threatening to leave her eyes.

Stupid Mako.

**((But you're not a man**

**You're just a Mannequin**

**I wish you could feel that my love is real))**

Korra sat on the bathroom floor leaning against the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed.

Stupid Mako.

What an asshole.

Why would he do that!? Why would he want her back, she finally got over him and now in a steady relationship and he tries to bring up old feeling that she buried away.

"Asami I'm sorry." She sobbed as she took out her phone and called her girlfriend.

The dial tone was heard for a while before she heard the sweet sound of her lover's voice.

"Hello?"

"Asami..." Korra said with her voice cracking.

"Korra? Korra what's wrong?"

The teen sniffled, "I... I don't... I..." Tears rolled down her eyes.

"Korra, are you crying? Please tell me what's wrong."

"Asami, I'm such a horrible person." Korra said as her blue eyes started to get puffy from her tears.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am! I'm so sorry Asami!" She tried to wipe her tears away but more came, "I don't know what to do!"

"You can tell me what's wrong."

"But-But..."

"Korra... Please. Tell me."

Korra was silent, she couldn't say anything.

"Hey, how about I get off of school early and you get out of school early and meet at my house? You don't need to tell me anything. We can just cuddle on the couch all day and watch Adventure Time."

The tan girl laughed softly, "But you don't like Adventure Time."

"True, but you do, so what do you say?"

Korra smiled, "Yeah... That'll be nice."

"It's a after then... Korra, I love you."

Korra smiled more, "I love you too Asami, I see you there."

She then hung up the phone and wiped the rest of her tears away. She then got up and patted herself.

Asami always know what to say to make Korra to make her feel better.

The Eskimo then tan outside and hopped the school's fence and stayed to run to her girlfriend's house.

She's glad that, that wonderful girl is part of her life.

**((But you're not a man))**


End file.
